Room for Rent
by Sidewalkman
Summary: A renter meets the landlords from Hell.


Title: Room for rent.

I was determined to make it on my own. Or so that's what I would tell family and friends. My name is David Garrault a fresh new graduate of the local community college. My majors were English Lit, a minor in philosophy. I was too proud to go home, so I desperately searched the personal sections of the local newspaper. I had been distant from my family ever since I escaped that trap. I did not want to go back. I could hear my drunken father now taunting me right through the door.

"Well if it isn't the College graduate." He would say.

"Couldn't handle it out there?" I told you so smirk stamped across his face.

"You should have gone in the Army."

That was his life. Not mine. I grew up being treated like a soldier. In the first grade I remember my first quarrel with a school kid. My father happened to walk up on us. He didn't break it up like most fathers would have; he stood to the side and watched me fight. As I learned that day, if I lost then I would have to endure more fighting at him. I had four older brothers and they in turn would have to fight me while my dad watched on. His philosophy was that I would learn how to defend my self at any cost.

This worked for awhile, that was until I started actually learning and defending myself. I put one of my brothers in the hospital with a broken arm. After that I pretty much was an insubordinate, and warned that if I was involved in any more altercations, the use of weapons will be implemented. I did not want to learn from this experience. So I pretty much kept to my studies, and lived a hermit lifestyle. When I became a teenager my father hounded me with military propaganda. He was a soldier, and he believed that the Army would straighten me out. When I left for College two years ago I vowed never to return. I held down a meager job that allowed me to get by. It wasn't much but for a coffee server I didn't expect a lot. During my semesters it was fine for the dorm. My only options were to find a room for rent, or go home. As I've said I will not go home.

The listings showed the usual bunch of unreasonably over priced homes, followed by even more outrageous apartments. The rooms for rent weren't much better. I was hoping to find one in the ball park around $200 to $300 dollars. I would even go as high as $400. That would be stretching it. The ads had shown listed at $500 to $600. Some were as high as $800.

Disgusted I was about to throw the paper away and resign myself to the thoughts of home. I took one last look; there was one ad that my eyes had seemed to skim over.

What the heck, I cajoled myself.

Wanted it read one bedroom utilities included all the household amenities, $200 a month.

I read it again just to double check. This was what I was looking for. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. A voicemail came on after a few rings. I left my name and number to request a call back.

I sat there relieved that home would not be an option.

A call came in a few minutes later. I answered the phone anxiously.

"Hello?" I eagerly asked.

"Hey David it's me Mitch. Man what's goin on?"

Mitch had been my partner in crime these last two years; we had been paired up together in dorm life, and grew thicker than thieves. Mitch was like the brother I never had. Because I didn't want him to worry I explained to Mitch the room for rent. Mitch knew all about my history, and my current predicament.

"Hey dude if you need help movin any of yer stuff man. Just give ole Mitch a call."

I looked around at my few possessions, nothing that I couldn't throw into his back seat. A laundry sack filled with my dirty clothes. A collection of books and some things of home that were things I had been given for birthdays, and holidays. Mementos from past relationships, a beautiful gold framed picture of me and my last girlfriend. I kept it because we are still friends and supposedly care about each other. She had called me at the start of the years and cried about how hard it was me being so far away, and how she thought it was best that we see other people, until I can come back. I agreed because I knew that she was right, and being an attractive girl she would have a lot more options than me. It was either that or the voice of some guy in the back ground consoling her. She would try to hush him, and maintain a conversation with me. I hung up mixed emotions of jealousy, and anger, filled with relief, and a sense of freedom.

"Yeah thanks Mitch, I am just waiting for a call back, and then I'll let you know." I said.

"Peace out Dave dog!" Mitch said hanging up on me.

It was later that night when I had gotten another call. I was half asleep and having this weird dream of walking through a dark deserted mansion. I would see people running down a corridor, I would follow them until they had ran behind a corner.

For some reason I would stop and turn around to back to where I was. I never followed around the corner. In my dream mind I just knew that there was something around that corner, I also knew that one of these times I would venture around it.

The phone rang shrilly into the night waking me up. I laid there until I had enough wakefulness to know where I was. The clock said 11:30 it was late for me, but I suppose that a lot of people stayed up this late or later. I picked up the phone in the darkened dorm room. Luckily I was the only one left, my room mates had left for home already, and Mitch he had his own quad away from the university. It was the perfect place for him, loud music, and parties every night. No authority figures of any type. If they had room I might have joined them. But I liked my peace and quiet too.

"Hrrmpm." I cleared my throat hand cupped over the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi I am rooking for David? he call earlier." A soft spoken Asian voice sounded from the other end.

My interest caught I responded happily.

"Yes this is David." I said the eagerness dripping in my voice.

"Yah you looking for room for rent. I have one. Please come tomorrow." She said.

I flipped on a light grabbed a pen and paper to jot down the address.

"Can I get the address please?" My face flushed red with the embarrassment of servitude I am displaying.

"Yah! Its 69 Sorrow street. I will meet you at the door. Be there by three o clock sharp. If you gonna be late. I be mad." She hung up. I returned to sleep dreaming of the futer and how I thought anything would be better than the barracks that I grew up in.

The house a nice quiet are, set back in cul-de-sac of well manicured lawns, white picket fences, and new luxury vehicles in the driveways. I fell in love with it upon site. The house of 69 Sorrow Street was a three level house; the oak wood trim that bordered it looked as expensive as it did new. Fresh coats of paint gleamed whitely off the trim. I buzzed the door bell and anticipated my new room mates, slash landlords.

The door was open and I beheld the most beautiful Korean woman I had ever seen. Her raven's hair cascaded in a shower around her perfect features. Lightly applied make up accentuated her round cheeks. She wore a simple but form fitting outfit that graciously showed off, and complimented the thick round curves of her body.

Curvy was the perfect word to explain her. I smiled with the happiest, goofiest grin that I could manage. For some reason I couldn't stop it. She smiled cheerfully in return.

"Hi!" She said, leaning and surprising me with a firm hug.

"Hello." I said back.

I had to swing the duffel bag in front of me to avoid showing her my pleasurable reaction to her hug, and over all greeting.

"My name is Kea. This way please."

She led me on a tour of the house, I followed behind her and tried to force my eyes to stay at the back of her head, they kept drifting down her lower back. I was afraid of getting caught and force them back up. She talked about the place a little bit and showed me first the dining areas, laundry room, kitchen and bath, the basement was a refurbished entertainment room, with bar, karaoke, pool table, fire place, and some tables chairs, a love seat with a stereo and TV. The upstairs had three rooms, two across from each other, and one large room kitty corner, Plus a full bath. The yard was spacious with a shed, separate garage, and a barbeque area.

"You can enjoy anything in the house." She told me, a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"I only have few rules, you gonna get them when you move in." She swayed back and forth girlishly hands behind her back.

"Have a look around your self. I need to change for gym next hour. Be right back." She said with a bow, and went into the room across from where my room would be. I patiently waited for a good fifteen minutes, when I started wondering what was taking her so long. A walked over to the door to lightly knock on it, and noticed that she had not closed the door all the way. Curiosity got the best of me, I looked through the opening, I could see her back to me, through a large mirror mounted on the wall. She was looking at an assortment of different gym clothes, and discarding what she wasn't going to wear on a growing pile on the floor. I stood there admiring the smoothness of her bare back, and the transparent velvety redness of her panties. Kea did a half turn to look back at herself in the mirror. in my nervous excitement jumped back away from the door a couple feet.

I paced away from the door and hoped that the redness in my face would not give me away. Five minutes later Kea walked out of the room, looking five years younger with her hair in a pony tail, a bright yellow scrunchy holding it in place.

She wore a simple black stretch half shirt, so she could show off the hard earned efforts of her smooth stomach, and belly button ring. A pair of short black tights, and name brand sneakers adorned her feet.

"You welcome to join me if you like?" She said.

I wanted to so bad, but I knew that I had to attend to a few other errands today. I could only pray that there would be other days, for me to share in a work out with Kea.

"I'm so sorry but I can't today. I really wish I could too. Any way I love the house, I love the room, and I think you are great."

I handed her my sum of $200 dollars, and she gave me a set of keys to the front and back door.

"You can move in right away. Better if you don't wait. I don't know." She says.

I say good bye and hurry away, I started getting a little too happy again because she stood there looking intently at me, an index finger poised in her mouth.

I braggingly told Mitch about it this afternoon, the way us guys do when we talk about these rare moments. Mitch hung on every word his eyes far away picturing for himself.

"Dude I gotta meet this chick!" He said.

"You will after all, you are going to help me move in? Aren't you?"

"Fo sho!" Mitch said giving me a high five.

"Let's do this." I said loading my bags into his back seat. We took a quiet drive my mind kept thinking of her the whole way there. I had tenseness in my stomach of anticipation. Mitch could see that I was profusely pouring in sweat over my nervousness.

"Chill Dude!" He said.

"I never saw you work yourself up like this over a girl before?" Mitch said.

"You'll see Kea is not just any girl. She exudes everything that is desirable in a woman."

"Sounds like you hit pretty hard?" Mitch asked.

"Hit what?" I said.

"That great big wall of sticky love because you stuck on this one." Mitch chimed.

We pulled into the drive, Mitch was about to see what I was talking about. He sprinted to the door ahead of me, impatiently buzzing and knocking. He peered through the window, the house was dark no one could be seen within.

"Aww man no ones home?" Mitch said.

I tried my key it wasn't a snug fit I had to jiggle it, and force it into the slot. After a few minutes of prying I finally forced the knob. The door creaked open on rusty hinges making us cringe. I felt for some reason like I was a violator about to trespass.

"Hello?" I said stepping in; the house was silent in its darkness.

We made our way to the room and started the labor of loading and unloading the few items that I had. It didn't take long probably about twenty minutes, the car was all emptied, and my possessions thrown in a corner.

"Good thing they already have a bed and dresser here." Mitch said.

I hadn't even tried the bed while I was here yesterday. I sat down on it the bed creaked in protest as I sank almost to the floor.

Great! I thought. I'm going to be swallowed by my own bed. Mitch helped me up, laughing.

"Hey at least it's free." He said.

I still had about $150 saved in my bank.

"Let's dump this and go get a futon." I said.

We grabbed an end and dragged it out of the room and down the hallway. The bed being heavier than what we both thought, sagged and fought us every inch of the way. We both had to stop and rest every four feet.

Mitch breathing heavy asked me where the girl was. I impatiently shushed him, for all I knew she could be in her room.

"You ready?" Mitch asked.

"Movin in?" A voice said behind Mitch. I looked up Mitch spun around. My eyes grew wide, the tallest person I had ever seen stood right behind Mitch. He was at least seven feet tall. The man stood there making us feel smaller than what we were, due to his athletic build. Thick muscled arms crossed each other in a hug across his barreled chest. The only thing that made him seem less of a threat was his features had a simple ness stamped across them. He didn't look to be mad or anything just caught us off guard.

"Yeah?!" Mitch said.

"Need help?" He offered.

"No-No Thanks." I said.

"Names Taurus." He said.

"You're not Korean?" Mitch said.

"No I am American. You must be referring to Kea…My wife."

We both looked in shock, Kea had not mentioned a husband, and from what David could remember he had not seen any ring. Nor did Taurus wear a ring either.

"I heard you would be moving in today, so I promised her I would be here for you, in case you need anything to help you get settled in." Taurus offered.

"No were good, but thank you any way." I said offering my hand to shake.

His hand completely covered my whole hand, I could feel the strong firmness of it as he pumped my arm up and down, he said.

"I love my wife, and I would do anything … I mean anything for her. In fact I don't know what I would do if something were to happen." He let go of my hand, and wiped his across his sweatpants.

"Well nice meeting you. We really have to get this done." I said.

In the back of my mind I knew what he meant by his speech, he knew what he would do; guys like him always know what they would do.

Mitch waved and attempted to carry his end. We dragged it down the stairs, and placed it by the hall door.

"Dude." Mitch said shaking his head.

"You really think you should stay here?" He finished.

"I've already paid." I said.

"That guy just snuck up on us… No warning, and did you catch the little hint of a threat in his speech." Mitch argued.

"For now I will keep to myself, and try not to get caught in anything. Who knows? It might work out." I shrugged.

"Hello?!" We heard from the back door. Kea had come through it wearing a very revealing short dress, which made us forget all about Goliath upstairs. The skirt ended high above the thighs, showing us her well muscled legs from all the workouts she did, the top clung low to reveal the round plumpness of her cleavage. She knew she had a great body and didn't mind showing it off either. In fact I had gotten the feeling that she craved the attention she knew she would get by wearing an outfit such as this. She walked over to us, eyeing Mitch casually.

"Who's your friend?" She chirped.

Mitch at a rare loss for words mumbled something wiped his mouth with one hand, and repeated. A feeble hello as he held out a hand to shake.

She gripped it and smiled pulling his hand very close to her chest.

"It's very nice to meet you!" She said.

"TTThee PPPleasur..es all MMine." He said.

She laughed a girlish laugh red blossoms exploding on her cheeks.

"We friends now. You no need be shy. Here take my card call me anytime." She handed a card with her name and cell number on it, and headed up stairs, we watched her slowly climb up.

We had heard her door close and the snick of the lock. We looked at the card. It read.

Kea Meditation therapist the phone number listed below. Mitch shoved the card in his pocket quickly and picked up his end.

It was an hour later when I had the Futon settled into my room, Mitch did not stay. He was very anxious to get home, and do what ever he needed to take care of. I thanked him and surveyed my new digs. I wasn't sure but I had the odd impression that my boxes had been opened. I was pretty sure I had the lids closed, but now each one was open. I looked in them everything was in the same place that I had placed them.

But I had a nagging feeling that my stuff had been gone through. I dismissed the feeling as I started to unpack. The house was quiet for the night as I settled in and slept.

The next morning I had awoken to the high sound of Kea. She could be heard through out the house groaning and moaning. I immediately jumped out of bed. Thinking something's wrong, I made my way to her door. I lightly knocked on the door thinking that maybe she was sick or something. No answer only the increased yells from inside. I knocked a little harder. I started to head back to my room; after all I did not feel it was my place to barge into her room. I mean that's what her husband should have been doing. The door creaked open as she poked her head out. Her hair was all matted from sleep, and her puffy eyes had a glaze about them. I turned towards her and apologized. She opened the door a little wider; she was alone in the room. And only a blanket covered her, she had it draped around her chest, exposing her bare arms and back.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were sick and maybe needed help. I said.

"That's ok. You good man to check on me like that. Next time you just come in. Don't wake my husband though…He be mad if you talking to me." She said.

Kea exposed one leg from under her blanket; I could smell the musty sweat reeking out of her pores. The Pheromones of them tempted me to enter the room.

"Well if you need anything I'm right across the hall." I said retreating to my room.

After a few minutes the yelling and screaming resumed with intensity. I closed my eyes picturing her there, thinking of me while she lay in her room. I couldn't take it any longer I had to get out of here. This was driving me mad with a lustful passion. I quickly threw on a t-shirt, and shorts. Raced out the door, and jogged down the street to clear my head. It was awhile before I could clear my thoughts. I ran to the local corner store, and bought a pop for the walk back. I picked up the cell phone and called Mitch. It was busy.

The house was quiet when I got back, and I walked into my room. I wasn't sure but my pillow smelled of sweat, as if someone was doing something on it, and perspiring all over my pillow. Maybe my bed for that matter, I smelled the blanket across my futon. They had the same stench. I threw the pillow case and blanket in the laundry. I watched television for awhile.

I walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up for work. I looked around when I noticed that my shampoo and conditioner caps were left open. I knew I didn't do this because I had always closed them. The towel I had hanging up was damp. Someone used my towel! I thought. I was certain that my stuff had been used, but I had to go to work, so I used my items, and planned that I would talk with them when I get back. My co-worker Lacy could tell that I was bothered about something. So I opened up to her, Just about the feelings of my stuff being opened, and my personal effects being used. She offered to come along with me, when I talked to my room mates. I agreed, it would be good to have some type of witness, and Lacy was a good friend.

At the end of our shift we walked to my house. Lacy was anxious to see where I had moved to, and I knew that this would change our friendship a little. I just hope that it doesn't change a lot. I like to keep things simple.

When we walked in they were sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. They looked curiously at us, as if they expected me to say something to them. I did I walked over to the end of the couch Lacy behind me.

"Look you guys?" I began.

"This is my friend Lacy." I said.

Kea turned to Taurus and said something to him. She jumped up and stomped up the stairs to her room. Taurus sat there looking at his giant feet.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Kea has asked me to explain some house rules to you. But I think your friend has to go home first." He said.

I looked at Lacy, who looked back at me undecided. I nodded my head.

"It's ok." I said.

I opened the door for her Lacy walked down the block. Turning around I confronted Taurus, who sat there waiting for me to sit. When I did he began to tell me the house rules.

"All we ask is that you keep your stuff to yourself. And my wife does not like other women in the house."

As if on cue Kea came running down the stairs looking at me very upset.

She pointed a finger at me and hissed.

"You don't bring other women here! I the only one in this house! No Girlfriend! They just bring trouble!" she poked me a few times for emphasis.

"Ok!" I said.

At this Taurus stood up, I retreated to my room, and did my best to ignore them.

The next morning I was awakened to Kea yelling. I ignored it as I made my breakfast, and poured some coffee The smell of it filled the whole kitchen, which was what probably drew Kea downstairs. She made a beeline for the refrigerator, walking past me she did what I would call a bump and brush right into my side. My body tingled at the feel of hers, and what this incited inside of me. I looked at her longing for a brief second. Then I remembered her attitude last night. The feeling quickly went away. I decided to try and make peace.

"Want some coffee Kea?" I offered.

She turned towards me, and politely declined.

"Sorry about last night. I don't know. I get crazy some times." She said.

"That's ok. I will check with you guys next time I bring a date over." I said.

"Didn't Taurus explain it to you? I only woman in the house. You no need to bring other women here. They not allowed." She walked over to me so close that I could smell the morning breath hotly against my face.

"You need something? You just call me? I do what ever you need? I don't know?" She said as she slowly bumped and brushed past me, I could feel her hand dangling low sliding across me. I looked after her longingly as I watched her go back up to her room. A few minutes later the yelling began. I had to get out of here for awhile. I finally got through to Mitch on the phone and explained some of the craziness that I was going through.

"You know what man!" He said.

"You got it made over there! You have a beautiful exotic woman; any man would give his right arm for over there. She's not involved with her husband. You have a green light David! Go take care of business!" Mitch said.

"How do you know any of this?" I asked.

"Look dude Kea told me all about whats goin on over there. How could you offend her by bringing another woman around? Isn't she pretty enough for you? Isn't she sexy enough for you?" Mitch said the disgust in his voice covered with layers of jealousy and contempt.

"You two been talking?" I said.

"She gave me her card. I scheduled an appointment." Mitch said.

"You do know she is married." I said.

"We talked all about that in her session. They have an arranged marriage, its good for their businesses, and they get reduced cost of living expenses. Come ON DUDE! They sleep in separate rooms. Kea told me that she has her circle of guy friends that she even gets to go out with and bring back there." Mitch explained.

"And you guys talked about me!" I said trying to not let the betrayal creep out.

"You have an opportunity none of those others have. You get to be with her every night. Take advantage of this." Mitch said.

"Just don' talk about me in your sessions anymore!" I said hanging up the phone.

The next few weeks went by. Normal as usual Taurus was not around too much; when he was it was just to sleep or workout. I passed most of the time with Kea. This was her house and she made the most of it. It seemed when ever the floor boards of my room creaked in betrayal of my departure from it. She would search me out through the house and find me. Whether it was having lunch or diner or just watching TV.

I didn't bring up the fact that Mitch, my friend was in contact with her. I reasoned that it was purely business on her part. And dog horniness on his. One time while we were on the couch I broached the subject of taking in a session, just to see what they were like. After all I didn't know what a meditation therapist does.

"I give you a free private session right here.' Kea said.

"You ready?" she asked.

I nodded my head in agreement. Kea sitting Indian fashion scooted over to me.

"Close eyes. No peeking." She placed both hands around my temples and began a soothing circular rubbing. She told me to lay face forward and placed my head face down on her lap. I gave in to the release of the pressure as I lay there trying not to open my eyes, or my mouth. I could feel the hot firmness of her thighs against my cheek. Her hands slid over me relaxing me into a euphoric state of relaxations.

"Feel good?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I thickly replied.

Suddenly I felt something callused and rough pressing around my lower back jerking me awake. I jumped up looking around. Kea almost fell off the couch. Taurus was standing at the foot of it, he had been trying to join in his hands shiny with lotion.

I ran to the bathroom, as I wretched up what was left of my lunch. When I came back out Taurus was gone, and Kea was sitting on the couch as if nothing had happened.

"Why you go?" She said.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Sometime you get so relax your mind see things that not there. I don't know? Maybe you see what you want?" She explained.

"Thank you for the session." I said.

I had resolved that I would try my best to leave her alone. For the next few days I did my best to be civil, but I kept a respectable distance. It was torture. I felt like a man dying of thirst in the desert, a nice cold refreshing glass of water was within reach. But a rattle snake was coiled around it. Do I drink the water and get bit, or do I stay thirsty and dehydrate. Let me just tell you. I didn't drink.

Kea soon became accustomed to my avoiding habits and respected me by keeping her distance. I had come to a plateau in my mind that everything was resolved.

Then one weekend her husband. An avid hunter left for the weekend on a hunting trip. I was careful not to give Kea the wrong message. So I approached her only when Necessary. I needed to do my laundry, and the washer was occupied. I patiently waited until her load was finished. While I told her that her clothes needed to be put in the dryer. She did and signaled to me that the washer was ready for me. When my wash had been done I called her from the room.

"Kea your clothes are dry!" I said.

"Could you take them out for me? Just put them in basket on floor!" Kea yelled back.

When I opened the dryer and started pulling clothes out. I looked suspiciously inside. Every article was sexy undergarments, Victoria secrets bras and panties transparent lacy frilly things in pinks, and reds and blacks. I held a pink silvery pair in both hands gently feeling the texture in my fingers. My mind relishing on where they had been, a giant rose blossomed in the center. Cautiously looking around I placed it over my nose and mouth and smelled deeply. I inhaled the essence of it as I eagerly licked the center. I threw it on the pile trying to gain a sense of sanity before my mind led me to actions unknown.

I turned around and Kea was standing there arms folded. A knowing smirk on her face, the trap had been set, and I fell for it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

My face gave me away, but I played it off as if nothing had happened, even though my body visibly ached for her. I ignored it.

"Nothing." I said handing her the basket. She hovered around me as I threw my clothes in and then made a hasty retreat to my room.

I've got to get out of here. I thought.

This was driving me crazy. I didn't want to mess around with another mans wife. I had to admit another thing to myself as well. I was falling in love with her. She had filled my dreams, and almost every waking thought. I was trying to do everything I could to drown it out. I knew that sooner or later I would give in. No matter what the cost.

As the weeks went by we resumed our lives back to some type of sense of normalcy. The Friday and Saturday night visits that kea had told me about started. I wondered how her husband handled these.

The first one I noticed they came back late, both of them had been drinking heavily, and leaned upon one another for support. Kea had seen me coming down the stairs and called me down to introduce me. The man was a well put together Korean man. He was surprisingly tall, athletic build, and of good appearance. A cold sliver of jealousy formed in my heart. To me this seemed as if it was not only a betrayal to her husband, but I felt as if I was being betrayed as well. For some reason I had kind of felt as if I was her husband spiritually. I knew that I wasn't legally, or physically, but in my own way I felt that we had shared a mutual connection in our relationship of living together. Now this relationship is being violated by a new element. His name was Ngyuen I despised him and everything about him, to his arrogant cocky demeanor, to his well tailored clothes. He impressed me as a man that strived for perfection inside, as well as out. I briefly shook hiding my contempt, and retreated to the safety of my room. I looked down the hall at her husband's room. As usual the lights were off, the door cracked ajar. Taurus always did that. I imagined that he just lay there on his bed in a position that allowed him to be there in the dark and monitor the hallway undetected.

The laughter and stereo droned on well into the night. I lay in my own room I tried to sleep, but my thoughts tormented me on what was going on downstairs. I couldn't I felt righteously indignant about the fact that another man at this time was seducing, and being seduced by the desire of my affections. I turned the TV on to drown them out.

This worked for a little while, and I started to get drowsy. I was at a point of drifting in and out of sleep.

I could hear the loud ecstasies of them downstairs, Kea's groaning, and the smooth words of encouragement from Ngyuen. Then I heard something else.

A loud thump stirred me out of my sleep. Vibrated shocks ran through the wall. Ngyuen screams of No! Were heard, then a loud noise of someone grunting and groaning. I closed my eyes, and ignored what ever was going on. I slipped a hand between my pillow, and mattress. The Pry bar I had started keeping there made me sleep a little easier. I just hoped that I don't need to use. The words of wisdom that my father often quoted ran through my head a lot these days. It was weird how my perspective had changed, what I used to find annoying, in an old school caveman line of thinking. I was now beginning to see the logic in his wisdom. The particular pearl I had been pondering was the fact that my father often said.

"You could take the biggest guy in the world? As long as you have two things, everything's equal in its balance. What are those two things private?" He yelled in my face.

"I don't know sir!" I would respond.

"Surpirse! And Leverage!" He concluded.

Thinking that I knew that my surprise would be the fact that no one would expect a person to have a weapon under their pillow, the leverage would be the effects of what it would do if I need to use it.

I slept soundly and was oblivious to the rest of the night's events.

The next morning the house was disturbingly quiet. I had become so accustomed to Kea's morning wake up; I thought that something was wrong. I cautiously walked through the house gently calling Kea's name. No answer, I softly called for Taurus, hoping that he wouldn't reply. I gently pushed on Kea's door. For the first time in my stay here, her door had been locked. There was no answer. I checked through the rest of the house each door I came across had been locked. Even the bathrooms were locked.

Great! I thought. How was I supposed to use the bathrooms? What if I needed to shower or go? Just great!

I was convinced that no on was in the house at the moment. I didn't know where they had gone, or when they would be coming back. I checked the basement. It had been thoroughly cleaned; any evidence of a late night party did not exist. I went back to my room and grabbed my work clothes. I decided that I would hang out with Mitch. It had been awhile anyway. I figured we would be ok as long as neither of us brought up Kea.

Unfortunately that was all Mitch had wanted to talk about. I did my best to suppress any comments that I knew would probably make it back to her. I had never figured Mitch as the type who would curry favor, for the affections of an attractive woman. Even if that woman had all the blessings of woman hood, which Kea seemed to posses, David admitted that she did have it all, on the surface she was flawless in her beautiful perfection. Under the surface he saw a different kea. One corrupted by the power of her beauty. She knew how to use it to her advantage and exploit her victims. Which were those of us that only saw the physical, never the spiritual aspect of her nature?

This did not make her an entirely bad person. I was still undecided about that. I still wanted her as a man. So from time to time I would not let my thoughts go beyond the surface of what I believed. Plus I had fallen in love with her. I secretly yearned to take her husbands place. Just wished that there was some way to communicate this to her.

After work I had slowly approached the house. The only one on the block that was not lit. It sat in its own darkness. If houses had emotions this one would seem to be brooding. I pushed open the door, afraid to call out this time. I had no idea what to expect. I crept through the darkened house aware of every noise I was making, feeling like a thief looking for the owners of the house. If I could just see or hear from Kea I would know everything would be ok. I made my way into the kitchen pass the basement stairs. I thought I heard a step. I ignored it hoping that it would just be imagination. I opened the fridge wishing to conceal the luminescent light that spilled out marking my presence. Grabbing a can of pop, and a sandwich that had been made earlier, I threw the empty plastic sandwich bag in the trash. What I saw laying on the top of the trash in the can, made me pause.

I put the pop on the counter and picked up some of the pieces of the picture that had been torn into several pieces, and placed upside down in the trashcan. I turned it over afraid of what they would be.

I was a glamour portrait of Kea. Torn up in neat precision someone had used a razor blade and cut the picture up very evenly. This disturbed me because the only person who I would imagine doing this would be her husband.

I threw the picture back in there, wiping my fingers, thinking that the worst had happened to Kea. It made sense, she wasn't here. She obviously disappeared after her date last night. Someone was here? I thought.

I proceeded to make my exit out of the kitchen, and possibly out of the house. I passed the basement hallway I stopped to listen for any movement.

I could hear feint noises coming from the pitch black down there. Someone was whimpering and crying to themselves in the dark. I turned to get out of there. The floor creaked underneath me, it sounded as if the whole floor had cracked in. I winced as a call came from the basement.

"David? David? David?" Taurus was softly calling me.

"Come down here David? Talk to me in the basement? In the dark though. We don't want light." I could hear the shifting of movement in his seat. I retreated to my room, locked the door, and clutched my pry bar in both hands. I held my breath as I stared at the door.

After no noises of footsteps, or creaking floorboards came after me, and the doorknob did not turn. I turned the TV on to pass the time. It was hours before I slept. But sleep I did, and the next day life was back to normal. More or less, Kea was back I was pleasantly woken to her ritual morning sounds, as I lay there listening to her, I imagined lying next to her while she made her noises. When it stopped I boldly approached her door. I was wearing only my boxers and a t-shirt. I pushed the door open and stood there watching as Kea lay there spread eagled under the blanket oblivious of me in her throws of passion. Embarrassed I closed the door behind me, and stood there just watching her. It was funny because while she laid there her eyes half open, I knew that she must see me, but yet she did not react as if I was there. Her smile I believed invited me closer. But I didn't know if that would be ok, I stood there frozen.

She stopped and looked at me questioning what I wanted. I apologized for the intrusion, but not looking away as she removed the blanket exposing her sweaty body to me in its naked glory.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"That's all right!" She replied giving me a flirtatious happy smile. The glint of seduction glowing through her eyes, I wanted to give in to it so bad, I stayed frozen.

"I was so worried about you? It was like you disappeared or something?" I explained.

"Aw you worry about me?!" She gushed.

"It's aw right I ok, you ok. Everybody …ok." She threw on her shorts and a t-shirt walked over to me. She gave me a long tight hug. I could feel my lower self responding to this eagerly, as she pressed firmly into me. I felt as if I was being drawn into the trance of a vampire or something. I wanted to just give in and satisfy my carnal desires. But at the same time I wanted to do the right thing.

I did the right thing; I pulled free of her grip, and grabbed the door handle. It took all the will power I could muster to walk out the door, and retreat to my room.

I busied my self with cleaning the house, Kea stayed in her room. Taurus I had no idea where he had gone too. Apparently he had taken another trip out into his hunting area.

I cleaned the basement and looked into the closet for a dustpan. I moved the closet door. I was shocked to see that the whole closet was filled with an assortment of hunting rifles, and various handguns.

I just knew if I had ventured down here last night I would have been shot, or worse. I thought of what he had whispered. We he had said we are down here in the dark.

Maybe I was caught up in some kind of sick game. Only they knew the rules. I thought that both of them had been down here last night. I was pretty sure of it.

After that I was like a ghost in the house, I mainly stayed away, and would only come home during daylight hours, this was only to eat, change for work, or sleep. I spent a lot of time at Mitch's or where ever I could find someone to let me crash for the night. I didn't want to go home; I couldn't afford to leave yet. I had been saving to get out of there. But it would still be a few more months.

During one of my visits back I spotted a new car sitting in their driveway. Curious I walked into the house and looked in the kitchen. Kea was serving a traditional Korean dinner. She brightened up when she saw me.

"Sit down. Sit down." She said.

Kea grabbed my arm and sat me next to another Korean girl who looked similar to her, only not as appealing.

"This is my Cousin Lyeng." She introduced

Her cousin bowed towards me.

As we sat there eating I felt privileged to be here. I had Kea on my right fussing over me and serving me, her cousin on my left was serving me and fussing over me too. I made small talk with her to be hospitable.

"Kea announced to me, that her cousin was going to be staying with us briefly. She would be in her room, and Kea was going to stay with her husband. My stomach cringed at this, with bitter jealousy. I started to eat the small fish in a bowl of soup. I had believed them to be sardines. Her cousin stopped me just as the spoon almost went into my mouth.

"Don't eat! Poison!" she smacked the spoon away, it left an accusing brown stain across the white fancy table clothe.

Kea was quick to explain that the fish was only for seasoning purposes. Not to be eaten. Had I known that before hand, I would have avoided the dish entirely. I hesitated to eat, only until I had seen eat from the same dish. Then I knew it would be ok.

Her cousin's presence did not change things too much in the next days. Kea resumed her morning rituals, only it was in the basement, not in her husband's room. This had actually made it louder due to the acoustics of the hallways. Not to mention her cousin's strange habits, it seemed as if the woman had never slept. I would hear her running back and forth through out the house during the night. Cleaning, cooking, and watching TV. Some times the shower would sound like a rainstorm at four am.

We did get along very well other than that. I was glad to have an unattached person to talk to. Who knows maybe it would lead to something more. After all I reasoned, Kea was married, her cousin was single, and looking.

It had been our fourth week of co habitation when I decided to express my interest in her. We were sitting in the living room, watching TV. I was talking to her about her plans, what she wanted to do. It turned out she wanted to go back to school to be a librarian, and then look for the right man to marry. I put my hand gently on her knee she trembled in reaction.

"You know sometimes the right person can be right in front of you?" I said.

She was visibly shaking; I didn't know if was fear, or excitement. Lyeng did not give me any reply. So I threw my cards out on the table for her.

"I would marry you in a heart beat." I said.

Lyeng did not say anything she nodded her head and left me sitting on the couch. I assumed to think about it.

The night was quiet; there was no cleaning, no running back and forth, no cooking, or activities of any kind. I slept through the night, planning on getting her answer in the morning.

That morning I knocked on Lyeng's door. There was no reply. I knocked again a little louder. No response. When I pushed the door open, it was empty of all her contents. Lyeng was gone, to where I don't know. I sat down on the bed choking back the tears that fled from the corner of my eyes.

When I had seen Kea later that day, she told me two things that were universal truths in Kea's world.

One there would be no other woman in the house besides her. Lyeng had to leave. She wore out her welcome, and was sent to the airport last night.

"She is my cousin. So I help her. I help her by sending her home!" Kea said.

Looking at my broken expression Kea hugged me for comfort.

"That's ok. You still have me!" Kea told me.

The second was she was all the woman I would ever need.

A few weeks went by and I walked around like a zombie in my melancholy state. Taurus had been staying home more and more. In his efforts to cheer me up, he would join me when I would watch TV. Sometimes Kea would be with us. I felt like I was in some sick twisted love triangle. I would be sitting there eyeing Kea, who would be only staring at the TV, while she pleasured herself in front of me. She would cover her hands with a small couch cushion, but I knew what she was doing. It would suck me in like a tractor beam, and I would stare intently. It was only after I had noticed that Taurus would sit kitty corner in a chair off to the side. Pleasuring himself, He would slide a hand up under his shirt, and sit there tweaking his nipples, while he looked at me, his tongue sticking out like some kind of farm animal.

A few times I tried to ignore him, and only focus on Kea. I noticed he would start grunting. So I stopped sitting with them.

I guess when they realized that I was no longer playing that game. They started having people over again on a Friday or Saturday, always late. I pretty much ignored this event. It had become common place, where I would hear Kea in the throes of seduction, and then the screams. My guess was that these guest were discovering that Kea's husband came to play too.

I was awakened one night at four in the morning. My door burst open as the presence of Taurus filled it. He took a few measured steps into my room about three feet from my bed. I stretched as a ploy to slide my hand under the pillow where my crow bar was nestled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure…that you had your windows closed, we have the air on and I don't want to waste electricity." He said.

Taurus backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. I was too tired to think how he had gotten in, I always locked my door. I slept and dismissed it, I would be leaving soon.

Then one night I heard the voice of my friend Mitch. Mitch who pretty much had become so obsessed with his love for Kea, Mitch was always talking about her, He never called me any more, always her. I hadn't thought about Mitch in weeks until now.

I sat up there in my room, knowing the outcome of this visit. It would end just like all the others. I listened at the vents of the house their conversations.

"Where's your husband?" Mitch asked.

To this Kea giggled.

"He up stairs. You no worry about him. You here with me!" She said.

I could hear them getting intimate.

Then I heard Mitch his voice high and shrill.

"Sorry MAN! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Mitch said.

"They never mean for this to happen!" Taurus said.

As I heard Mitch's screams and Keas excited moaning. I looked at the pry bar I was holding. Mitch is my friend. I thought and made my way out of the room. I kept socks on to hush the creaky footfalls and made my way to the basement. Peering around the corner of the basements entrance I clutched the pry bar tighter. Mitch was propped over an end of the couch. Taurus was busy raping him, while Kea cleaned out his wallet. Luckily Taurus had his back to me, and Kea was standing off in the bathroom looking through his wallet. The door was partially closed and concealed me for the moment. I rushed up as quick as I could, cracking Taurus on the back of his head. I don't know if I had hurt him or not, He rolled along the floor springing up, glaring hatred at me. The blood flowing along his backside stained the nice shag carpeting that looked as nice as it was expensive.

He charged at me in his blind rage, I stood my ground like a matador, and did a side step swinging at his head again. It just grazed him, Taurus ran towards me again, and I stood there ready. He bolted around me in an old football fake, and was making a bee line for his closet. The closet filled with guns. I charged after him, hoping that I could get there before he could turn around. He picked up a Winchester with pump action. I used the momentum of my run to slam him into the closet. I wouldn't have tried this if his back wasn't to me. A blind fury swept over me, I rained blow after blow with the pry bar, and threw in a few kicks to the ribs for good measure. I stood over the bleeding hulking mess, of Taurus watching for any sign of movement. I didn't realize that I was yelling phrases like my father would have done.

"Had enough soldier?!" I yelled.

"You aint as big as you thought? Were you soldier?" I finished.

I heard the lock cocking of a pistol to my left. Kea was out of the bathroom and brandishing a silver handgun, which would have made Dirty Harry proud. I stepped away and looked at her.

If I was to be shot I wanted to see it coming, and possibly have time to react.

"We gave you everything and this is how you repay us?" Kea screamed.

"By attacking my husband?" she said.

"Let me tell you that there are two types of hunters. One is the type where stalk the prey. Go looking for it. That is Taurus." Kea explained.

"I am the second type. I don't need to look for the prey. The prey comes to me. Do you know what a black widow spider does to its mate after consummation?" she explains this in a matter of fact tone. As if this is information every one needs to know.

"It kills them!" She says, aiming the gun at my head. I blink defensively as I watch her pull the trigger.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

I stand there surprised as much as Kea. Luckily before she figures out that the gun only fires when the safety is removed I don't giver her that time. I pick up the Winchester, and aim it level at her chest. Even now I would not want to destroy such a beautiful face.

"Drop it Kea!" I say taking a side step away from the closet. I did not fully trust my back to be on Taurus, whether he was dead or not.

Kea handed the gun to Mitch, instead.

Mitch stood there staring at the gun in his hand, looked at Kea. He switched the safety off.

"Don't worry. I am just going to call the police. They can deal with this mess." I said.

"Can't do that Bra." Mitch swung the gun at me.

"You think I want it on any type of record that I was raped?" He said.

Kea folded her arms as if just a spectator to watch the unfolding change of events.

"Mitch man. You are my friend?" I reasoned.

"Do it Mitch! Then we can be together! We will bury David, alongside my husband! You and I will live in the house!" Kea instructed.

Mitch turned towards her for confirmation. I whispered under my breath.

"'m sorry Mitch."

The recoil painfully sent my arms swinging backwards, the shot exploded sending Mitch flying back. His last word before dying was Kea?

I trained the gun on her, Kea sat patiently on the couch. After I used my cell phone, the police arrived shortly. It was hours later when I was released from the holding cell. My father had been called, and I explained to him what happened. He used his law enforcement connections to give me an early release. Our relationship was different now. Each of us in our own way had seen war. Both had come home from it. Not that I wanted to be a soldier or anything like that. But an experience like this changes you. There are two types of people my Dad used to say. Now I say it too. There are soldiers, and then there are civilians.

I knew which one I turned out to be. Life was nice and quiet at my fathers. I even joined him in his morning exercise drills. I had decided that I would no longer fall for a pretty face.

One night before going to bed I noticed the neighbor girl. She was eighteen, a very attractive Spanish girl. I watched enthralled as she paraded around her bedroom. The windows open, and the curtains pulled back. She was undressing for the neighbors to see.

I thought of Kea.

I closed my blinds.


End file.
